Oogie Boogie
Oogie Boogie is the resident troublemaker of Halloween Town, a burlap sack filled with vermin and a sadistic gambler and torturer. He usually plays a minor role in the villain tournaments. He was the main villain in the Tim Burton stop-motion Disney film The Nightmare Before Christmas, becoming a fan favorite in spite of his limited screentime. He would later become a recurring enemy in the Kingdom Hearts video game franchise Disney vs Non Disney Villains Creature More Terrifying Oggie Boogie hear another creature has been named the most terrifying,that creature is a "woman" called Other Mother. oogie mocks her. but it takes its true form and unravels, all insects are burned, except one. End The Arrogance Lord Barkis meets with a restored Oogie Boogie, hoping to acquire a large fotune, oogie shows his best moves while denying Barkis offer, angering this, oogie henchmen take Barkis to another room, much to the delight of oogie. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three A New Base and a New Ally Oogie Ooogie hires the Fairy Godmother to build a new base of operations (the first was destroyed by the Other Mother), the Fairy Godmother meets your part, but Oogie refuses to pay, in revenge Fairy Godmother creates a monster called Bahamut SIN for eliminate Oogie. the monster attacks the base of Oogie but now appears Maleficent, who uses her magic to end Bahamut, Oogie says he owes one, then Malefica comes into alliance of DiZ. Disney Villains War Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney vs Marvel Villains War Part 2 Disney vs Anime Villains War Disney vs Anime Villains War - Part 2 Animated vs Video Game Villains War . Category:Disney Villains Category:Bowser's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Syndrome's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains Category:AUTO Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:CGI Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Syndrome's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Horro Villains Category:Monsters Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Syndrome's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Hondo Ohnaka Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Cobra Commander's Alliance in Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains And Bosses Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance Category:DiZ's Alliance Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Organization XIII Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Revived Villains Category:1993 introductions Category:Deceased Characters Category:Returning from the Underworld Category:Inhabitants of Hell Category:Funny Villains Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Hades' Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance (CGI) in Villains Battles Category:Mrs. Tweedy's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Richard Darbois Category:Pete’s Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Stop-Motion Villains Category:Syndrome's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance (CGI) in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Vs Frollo Category:Maleficent's Alliance (CGI) in Villains War (Disney Knight's)